148218-morning-cocoa-1216-winterfest-is-here-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- Gold medal easy with 3 people, I take it? It was hard solo. What are the requirements for Gold anyway - is it complete all optionals/timer, or is there room for error like in Shade's Eve (shaded doesn't matter as long as fountain timer is met)? I ran it twice, once on each faction, and could only achieve Silver. I'm glad the grind isn't as crazy as Shade's Eve though, because I have less time to grind on more alts. Edited December 16, 2015 by Reconditioned | |} ---- ---- Yes. Didn't try it solo, but with 2 others, it was pretty easy. Finished every optional task with large amounts of time left, so I thought it couldn't be much worse alone. Because we didn't fail any of the optional tasks, I can't say if you can get Gold with less than that. /Edit: Did it solo one second ago and got gold, too. No Optional Task was missed. In my opinion, it's much easier, than the Shade's Eve Shiphand. Edited December 16, 2015 by Faara | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Haha- right before you logged on, I said to the raid "sometimes things that seem good from a hospital bed don't work out in reality". I really wasn't expecting you to be there, but I'm glad you were :) (And your boyfriend got a token, didn't he? Doesn't that count a little?! :p ) | |} ---- ---- We did too. And it's hard- I really struggle to log off after raids. I think it's just the adrenaline pumping. If it was a bad raid, I want to blow stuff up in frustration. If it was a good raid, then I want to keep on trucking. But last night, Criss and I logged of and forced ourselves to bed. I'm grateful for that this morning. I'm sorry your back was hurting :( I'm glad it's feeling better. And sorry for the fakeout with GA/DS. Kindof :p | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- I did read the MotD when I logged in earlier so it wasn't a total surprise :lol: Actually was kinda fun blowing the place up even if Limbo is a bit boring at the moment. It's all good. I think it's my body telling me to ease off a bit which means I'll probably miss Friday but I'm still on the fence. | |} ---- I love your costumes Xiun! I've seen a few in other threads and they are always so smashing. :wub: Go Draken! And now I will quietly wait with bated breath to get home and check out Winterfest! (In an attempt to be filled with awe when I see it all firsthand~) | |} ---- Yus! He did! I was happy for him and Mozzy. Truth be told when I got home and wasn't sure myself if I'd make it. But pizza and a nap go a long way so I logged on when I felt human again and thought I'd see if yall needed more bodies. In game now. Did some of the holiday dailies which sent me to housing so now I'm working on my plot and visiting all the people shouting out in zone chat. | |} ---- ---- I think they're still getting the Cash Shop up to date. There is NO WAY they're going to not put that stuff up. GIMME DYE PACK!!!! (Best purchase I've made to far was the Shade's Eve Dye Pack!) | |} ---- Im looking forward to the dye pack and for some reason I stupidly missed the shades eve pack and I could kick myself because of it. Im also looking forward to the snowglobe mount and im hoping its account bound. | |} ---- ---- ---- Or brown. So. Much. Brown. | |} ---- Let's not forget Blue.... | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah im definitely getting those. Then my char can go with his Native American name.....Dances With Fluffy Rowdower Feet. lol | |} ---- Really my must have from this event <3 Fell in love with them first time I found out they were arriving =) I also really like the snowglobe shoulders and the chest =) | |} ---- ---- ---- Woo thanks Tex. Gotten! <3 | |} ---- Some of the timer are very generous (ie: color matching task), and some are too tightly tuned. The one where you have to evade security bots have a generous timer, but I was rushing it and kept getting "caught". The slank task was easy 2nd time around when I knew which optional to prioritize. I failed the timer on that car shopping task - which I must be doing something wrong, as I'm just standing around waiting for the next cogwheel to pop. Also failed the timer on the one with toys on fire (it was kinda hard to see with all the visual clutter). That recharging battery task was annoying, but mainly a UI issue. It's easier than Shade's Eve for non-50s because there's only one combat fight, so the scaling doesn't really matter. | |} ---- ---- ---- That is an AMAZING comparison! :wub: | |} ---- ---- ---- ----